Flame & Water
by mitimai
Summary: This is side story of another of my fan fiction; The Iron Rose. It will explain some of Lillian Cousland's character. Rate M for violent.


This is side story of another of my fan fiction; The Iron Rose. I wrote it in order to explain some of Lillian Cousland's character. However, this story is through Rendon Howe's eyes, so it is full of bias. One shot.

Flame and water

* * *

He called her '_Bryce's little spitfire'_, but he knew that not true.

Except some physical resemblance, Lillian Cousland had nothing like her parent or even the rest of family. The Coudlands was the noble; they're honorable, friendly and generous, totally different from the other noble folks. But this girl doesn't anything like that.

He saw her since she still cried in the cradle, which Lillian showed sight of her deviant attitudes. The infant ought to know nothing, but this one always cried every time he near. Those emerald eyes glared at him with hate since she was five year old. More years she grew, her habits just went worse and worse.

The last time he met her in the ball, she was a twenty-two year lass. Her appearance was fantastic; beautiful face, white skin and impressive figure. But the most marvelous was her long red hair; it looked like the bonfire that lures the pathetic moths into the death.

However, no one fell to her pretty trap even she was a Teyrn's daughter who old enough to marry. Bryce told him every suitor would runaway from her just after they had a few conversations and never comeback. It looked like Lillian had influence over those men, and not the good kind.

She never smiles, neither in public nor with anyone outside her family. Eleanor must be proud to have a daughter who always kept her head high, straight back and glances at people like they're her slaves.

Anyhow, her title was still attractive. Ice queen or no, the noble still tried to arranged her with their offspring. On one knew the truth beneath that face.

That night, Lillian wore white dress; as white as her skin, white as the snow. She talked to no one but her family. And when one of the Bann suggested about his son, Lillian Cousland just glanced at him coldly and said.

"I won't marry with anyone but King of Ferelden. And I not mean King Cailan."

Then, she left the crowd without looking back. No one, even her father couldn't stop her.

"_That bitch never care about the other."_ He took note. _"I wonder where she got that attitude."_

Before he could think, he found himself followed her to the balcony. Lady in white stood alone in the moonlight, seemed fragile and lonely but also tempting. She liked the bonfire that beautiful and dangerous in the same time.

That was when he realized: he desired this bitch. One day he would get her in his hands. She would pay for every insult she gave him, no matter cost.

"I knew what you want, Rendon Howe." Lillian said without turning back. Still was looking at the pale moon like she was trying to find something.

This girl was only one who called him with full name. No matter how much her parent displease, she always treat the father's friend like her servant. But Howe never surprise, she might thought she was a queen. What he wondered was: why did you say that?

"Pardon me, milady. What do you mean?"

"You're a worm, Rendon Howe. My parent might fell to your trick but I'm not that naïve. I warn you; if you dare to touch me with those dirty hands of yours, I will skin you alive and feed the rest to darkspawn."

_How could she..? _He tried to find word to deny. "I don't understand what you said. But I think you didn't take your medicine again, did you?"

He knew as her family knew: Lillian wasn't completely sane. That was why people didn't believe her word.

"Say what you want, fantasy what you desire. One day, I… or someone would kill you. Your fate couldn't be changed, enjoy your time when you can." And then, she walked away.

He didn't concern about it so much because Bryce and Eleanor won't believe anything this bitch might say, but when Teyrn Loghain came to him with tempting offer. He wondered if she doesn't insane.

…

Even if he didn't have plan for the Couslands, he still eager to paid them a visit. The rumor said Lillian got the 'accident' and became amnesia. Her habits completely changed like she doesn't same being anymore. That sounded interesting.

When that redhead walked to the hall, he already knew she didn't the same one who used to glance at him disgusting.

That face full of thousand smiles, self confident but doesn't full of herself. She wore the leather suit and used the blades that he never seen. In fact, he never had known if Eleanor ever let her daughter touch any sword.

New Lillian was full of surprise. When his captain insulted the highever's soldier, she stepped forward and asked the man that bigger than her almost half size to fight. She had the gut, and her tongue also sharp. That bitch was more colorful and lively, but he couldn't say he like it, especially after she knocked his man out single-handed.

Somehow, the redhead made him hesitate. But he just at the point of no return, the Cousland must be destroyed.

That night, after the gate has been broke, he found Teyrn and Teyrna in the larder. He wanted to make Eleanor beg for their life.

"If you will be sweet, I might spare your life." Howe lied. "I always fantasies about you and your lovely daughter shares my cock. Too bad, she left you here. I have only one woman to entertain. You have to do job for your little bitch, dear Eleanor."

Teyrna said nothing. She seemed tame until he thrust his hard cock to her throat, in front of her dying husband. But he underestimated the woman; she bit it hard, divined his precious to half and split it to the fire nearby.

In his pain, he heard she said.

"You will never hurt any woman with your disgusting worm again. And if you follow my beautiful soul, you will meet another disaster."

Too hurt to care, Rendon Howe killed them both without more torture. However, he also couldn't walk. He commanded his men to follow the last Cousland while he was waiting for the healer.

They found the secret door and were going to step inside the tunnel when they heard a click. One of them kicked the invisible string, which pulled small metal pin out of its place on a grenade. Five second later, Issara's souvenir sent them back to the hell they belong and also destroyed the tunnel's gate.

He really couldn't find any adjective to describe his feeling. Howe looked at the ruined exit startled, almost forgot his crippled.

That bitch eviler than he ever expected. New Lillian or old, he hated them both.


End file.
